the_stuingtion_and_hiatt_grey_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Penny Ling
Penny Ling is one of the main characters of the Littlest Pet Shop series. She is a panda with a gift for rhythmic ribbon dancing. Out of all of the characters of the main cast, she is shown to be the most sensitive in nature. And is the Padawan Teacher of Tuck. Bio Personality Penny is generally kindhearted. She is gentle, soft-spoken, and very sweet. She tries to be helpful, but her help sometimes causes unwanted results. She is very sensitive and her feelings can be easily hurt, as shown in Penny For Your Laughs, when Pepper teased her and made hurtful jokes about her (which resulted in Penny bursting into tears). Although, in "The Very Littlest Pet Shop" she simply became irritable when the same thing happened. Penny's talent lies in gymnastics geared activities, but she is particularly fond of ribbon dancing. She is usually very graceful but can be a bit clumsy, sometimes as a result of others messing her up. While Penny is sensitive and harmless most of the time, she is also shown to have a temper. In the event that she is angered, she reveals an unstoppable rage. In Mean Isn't Your Color, Penny held a grudge over a clothing design that she believed that Blythe intended for her to wear and scared the other pets with her attitude. She also appears to possess a great deal of physical strength, which is demonstrated on multiple occasions. In Mean Isn't Your Color, she tore a chair apart when she was angry, and nearly crushed Russell and Sunil when she hugged them in Topped With Buttercream. She also hoisted the rest of the pets in the dumbwaiter in The Treasure of Henrietta Thwombly (although she wasn't able to for very long). Surprisingly, Penny has shown a narcissistic streak and will make comments reguarding her cuteness. She also fantasizes about everyone adoring her in Mean Isn't Your Color. She seems to also enjoy getting compliments on her appearance, as seen in Secret Cupet. Physical Appearance Penny Ling is a panda with purple-blue colored markings and very pale purple eyes with gray tint. The inside coloring of her ears are pale-lilac. When in her Jedi Master outfit, Penny wears a Blue and Tan Tunic with brown pants. A brown belt with a holster for her gun and a clip for her Lightsaber. Main Weaponry *Colt SAA (23⁄4 in barrel) *Blue Lightsaber Shoto *RT-32 Blaster Trivia * Gallery Lps penny ling vector by aokoshidsu davm293 by varg45-davm4z6.png|Penny Ling (as a Panda cub) Penny Ling (Jedi Outfit).png|Penny Ling (in her Jedi Master outfit) Penny Ling (wielding her lightsaber).png|Penny Ling (wielding her Lightsaber) Category:HEROINES Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Females Category:Pandas Category:Littlest Pets Category:Pets Category:Dancers Category:Sensitive Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Strong Characters Category:Athletic Characters Category:Animal Caretakers Category:The Jedi Category:Jedi Knights Category:Jedi Masters Category:Jedi Guardians Category:Jedi Peacekeepers Category:Padawan Teachers Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:Lightsabermen Category:Form III Users Category:Form V Users Category:Gunners Category:Blaster Users Category:The Steam and Pony Team Rebel Alliance's Honorary Members Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures allies Category:Little Bear's Adventures allies Category:Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures allies Category:Wilson, Brewster, and Koko's Great Adventures allies